Episode 2036 (19th December 1995)
Plot Kim and Dave have spent the night together. He suddenly feels guilty being in Frank's bed. Kim has rung the hospital and there is no change in Frank's condition. She tells Dave that he is the only thing keeping her sane. Kathy is upset after witnessing Kim and Dave together. Even little Alice cannot cheer her up. Jan starts to think about Christmas in the Glover household "no sign of Linda, Dave off with Kathy and us two stuck with a brain washed zombie and a plate of flippin' vegetables". Jack is trying on his wings for the nativity play. Chris and Rachel visit Frank in hospital. Chris tells him that they are doing their best to contact Zoe in America. He feels bitter because Kim has not bothered to visit. Dave asks Kim when she became pregnant. She tells him that it was the night after Nick's accident "now I know, I couldn't stand by and watch Frank play the doting father" he tells her. He has a confrontation with Biff when he realises that Dave has spent the night with Kim. Eric is not in the Christmas spirit yet. Viv is almost tempted to invite him to spend Christmas with them - almost. Seth tells Jan that Dave has been a tower of strength to Kim "his car was outside that house at half past six this morning". Jan looks puzzled as she obviously thought that Dave had spent the night with Kathy. Terry puts mistletoe up above the Woolpack door. Linda has decided to stop speaking to her mum "if we're not speaking, we're not rowing either". Jan is heartbroken. Dave and Biff nearly come to blows when Dave accuses Biff of being a hypocrite, after all he two timed Jessica with Sadie. Kathy arrives and asks Dave where he was on the previous night. He lies. She gives him his ring back and tells him that she knows he was with Kim. Kim and Chris have an angry confrontation over Frank's hospital bed. Chris accuses Kim of not caring about Frank. She tells him rather bitchily that Frank is hoping for a son, wanting to get it right this time. In the middle of this row, Frank regains consciousness. Jack and Sarah are preparing for the nativity play. Kathy turns up in a hysterical state. She tells Sarah that she has finished with Dave and that she feels so used "he didn't even fight for me". Dave is upset about Kathy. Biff thinks that he is just sorry that he has lost two women, but he is shocked when Dave tells him that Kim is actually having his baby. His sympathies lie with Frank. The doctor tells Kim and Chris that Frank is getting better. He must not drink again, though. Jan is furious with Ned for going to see Linda. She blames him for her refusing to speak to them. Roy seizes the opportunity to ask if he can give Linda's Christmas present (perfume) to Kelly. Dave then tells them that his engagement to Kathy is off. Kim tries to phone Dave. Nellie and Zak are enjoying themselves in the Woolpack. Tina comes in and tells Nellie that her sister, Noola has phoned - Grandad Lynch has had a stroke and he is dying. Linda suggests to Biff that they get a place of their own. Dave tracks Kathy down at the Sugdens farm. She tells him to get lost. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie Guest cast *Doctor - Mark Gillis Locations *Home Farm - Frank and Kim Tate's bedroom, kitchen, grounds, hallway and office *Unknown hospital - Intensive care unit and waiting area *The Old School Tearooms - Flat *Holdgate Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Last appearance of Nellie Dingle until 10th February 2000 and final appearance of Sandra Gough in the role. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes